ScarLet Love
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: (ReiXKai)(YAOI!) The BladeBreakers started a band 3 years ago & split, leaving Rei with the dream of becoming a singer. What happens when one member returns?
1. Love Returns

My first Yaoi fic!! YAY!! ^^ Seeing how popular Rei and Kai are together as a couple, and me reading up on a yaoi manga, behold the creation of Scar-let Love! ^^ I hope this fic will turn out great.^^; My friend kinda gave me the idea of the whole band thing. So bear with me.^^;; Lol. So let's begin the romance fic! ^^ Please R&R, if possible. I like to read people's thoughts, and what they think I can do better for the story.^^ Note: Yeah, my music lyrics may be dumb.^^;; I can't write songs.^^;; ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
I want to be with you,  
let's sing out to the sky,  
and ride on silver wings-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Tokyo, Japan. And a week until the famous Spring Music Talent Show would come! Everyone was talking about it. Who would be this year's winners? What great songs and bands would appear? One thing was for sure, someone was over-confident. Aki, the good- looking short brown hair, blue-eyed boy, was bragging to the school girls what a great performance him and Rei would put up. They were last year's winners with the Championship title. The band only had two people, but it was good enough to create music. Sadly, Aki was the only one excited. Rei was too busy staring out the window thinking about his past.  
"It's been three years...Time passes by quick, but I still remember it. Even now I still wonder why we broke up." sadly thought Rei to himself.  
He was right. It was three years since the BladeBreakers band broke up. That wasn't their band name, but they created a band together. Rei loved being with Tyson and the others. Especially being with someone else. Maybe it was love. Why else could be remember the band? Once the band split apart Rei couldn't go back to China. He arranged to stay in Japan for the band and that had to happen. It was the start of a new life. To move on towards the future. Just then Mariah pushes the door to the side to yell out," Rei! Aki! You losers!"  
Snapping his head to the side, Rei looked over to her to see what she wanted. Aki also did the same.  
"Aki, you jackass! How dare you leave me to do all the work for getting your band into the Talent Show? And you," she pointed her index finger to Rei," You didn't send in a demo tape!"  
"Calm down, girl. You act as if it's a problem," responded Aki who walked over to the two.  
"Because it is! The show begins in a week, Aki. You two better get off your lazy asses and work!" cried out Mariah.  
Rei didn't want to deal with this again. She was always so nice before, now all of hell has broken loose. This was the worst situation ever.  
"Do you guys even have a band name? Last time I had to fill in Untitled. So lame."  
"Of course, sweet thing. It's," Handsome Aki and his loner singer Rei," cheerfully said Aki who was only kidding around.  
"Get serious, would you? What's the real name?" she asked once again.  
Rei finally spoke out," It's Scar-Let Love."  
The two threw confused looks at him and said," Scar-Let Love? How'd you come up with that?"  
He sighed deeply," I just thought of it now. Is it good or not?"  
Several of the school girls Aki was talking to screamed," Wow! What a cool name! Scar-Let Love!"  
Seeing what was happening Mariah couldn't say no to it. She just wrote it down, said,"Give me the demo when you're done," and left back to the Staff room. Aki noticed Rei wasn't himself today.  
"Yo, Rei. What happened to that energetic dimwit I know? Huh?"  
Hiro messed up Rei's hair just to get his attention. He couldn't help being sad anymore, so he laughed and softly punched his arm away.  
"Hey, knock it off."  
"Rei, I know what's wrong. Don't try to hide it. We've been friends since the first day you came to this school. Not to mention band members. I know when you're sad, kiddo. You think you're so tough as a Senior, but get it through your head. You're still the same guy."  
"Maybe...But everything's changed. I can't help thinking about my past."  
Taking out a box of pocky, a fangirl gave him, Aki took out one and handed the box to Rei.  
"How about this? Go outside for some fresh air. Walking is always good for thinking." replied Aki while eating his little treat.  
"You're right. When that bell rings, I'm outta here. Aki, come over my house tonight. I'll give you the demo tape. You're cool with Mariah, she'll just yell at me some more. Not my fault she's like that after all these years." laughed Rei as he took one out too.  
"Didn't you use to go out with that chick?" Aki questioned with a smirk.  
"Don't remind me..." sighed Rei.  
~*Later on that night, at the park*~  
Rei walked through the city the whole day thinking. He was lost in his thoughts so much he didn't know it was 9 P.M. Glancing over to his watch he swore.  
"Dammit! It's this late? I was suppose to give the demo disk to Aki today!"  
That wasn't the only problem. Reaching into his briefcase his cd player fell out along with his demo disk inside. He really was dense. The demo disk was with him the whole time.  
"I don't believe it! How stupid I am!" yelled out Rei who wasn't paying attention to his running.  
It was so dark that he bumped into someone he couldn't see. Then landed hard on the ground.  
"Owww, that's gonna leave a mark," Rei looked up," Sorry."  
The rather tall person picked up the cd player to listen to the disk. Rei just laughed nervously.  
"Thanks, that's my demo disk. Can I-"  
Rei was speechless when the man walked into the light that came from the park lights nearby. His front silver hair shined like silk. His scarlet eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, and his tall, lean figure made him even more attractive. Slowly he took off his sunglasses to look at the singer.  
"K-Kai?" Rei gasped. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
We end it here! ^^ Where Rei meets Kai again, after three years. If you're wondering. Rei is 18, and Kai is close to 20.^^;; Just if you're wondering about age. Aki and Mariah are the same age as Rei too. So now, the end of Ch.1! Hope you liked it.^^ Because now that Kai is back into Rei's life there will be a bunch of confessions coming out.^^ But that's in the several chapters ahead. So Ch.2 of Scar-Let Love will be up! YAY!! ^^ 


	2. Fantasy or Reality?

Finally, I'm able to update this fanfic.^^ I have two others I need to update, but I was in the mood to write this one first.^^ YAY!!! Kai is now back in town! Woo! ^^ Rei meets up with him and now what happens? Lol.^^ Well, you'll see in this chapter because the long wait is over! ^^ I also thank everyone for the R&R.^^ They really help to keep this story going.^^ Arigato! Now onward to the story! ~*Mimi*~ Note: Tyson and the other band members will be seen throughout the fic. But later on. Them getting back together as a band, well you'll just have to wait and see.^^ Lol. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fate is untouchable, like a star,  
far beyond your reach.  
You cannot change it,  
You can't escape it.  
Just accept your destiny-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
Silence embraced the two men. Only the sound of the wind could be heard on that cold night. The person Rei wanted to see the most was right infront of his eyes. After three long years, Kai came back! That made Rei think up another curious question. Why was he here in Tokyo? Was this his home? No, it couldn't be. If it was Rei would have seen him, but he never did. That didn't matter now. Taking a step foreward Rei wanted to say so many things, yet Kai was the first to speak.  
"Still living in that fantasy world of yours, Rei?"  
Fantasy world? It wasn't a fantasy! Rei wanted to become a singer and he did! He started out small, then fame grew little by little. Kai must have not known about their band. That had to be it! No..instead it was all true. Kai knew it was a fantasy world. One dream that could never be fulfilled.  
"K-Kai...," replied Rei without enough courage.  
"Give it up...You'll never achieve the dream all of us had years ago."  
As soon as that was spoken Kai started to walk away from his past. Rei stood dumbstruck about what he just heard. This is what his old friend said about their career? It was over. The old group was going to stay separated, maybe forever. Bringing the courage out, Rei ran a few paces to yell back a rude reply.  
"Is that all you have to say? It's been three years, Kai! We haven't seen one another for years! The least you can do is give a better reply! Have these three years also change the person I used to know? Has it changed all of us? Well, it hasn't changed my life! It was once our dream and I won't give up so easily! I will make this dream a reality!" shouted Rei who's cheeks were turning slightly pink from anger.  
"Do whatever you want. It'll make no difference...," Kai said as he still walked away from him.  
That night was their first meeting, but would it be the last? Rei didn't know. All he remembered was feeling so much anger inside himself. Not just the feeling of anger, but also a shattered heart. Kai didn't care what Rei could achieve. He didn't want to see him ever again. This was the worst feeling he ever felt in his life...Something that could never be forgotten.  
The next morning Rei attended school. Problem was he always was falling asleep during lessons or lectures. Aki noticed something was bothering him again. It wasn't wise to talk during class so he decided to wait for a lunch break. The bell rang and Rei was staring at his lunch. A yummy bento box with rice, shrimp, salad, a slice of watermelon, and some sushi. It looked so good to eat, but it didn't catch his interest. His whole entire mind was back at that park thinking about Kai.  
"Rei? Yo, Rei. Hey! Listen to me!" called out Aki.  
Not moving at all, Rei asked," What?"  
"Something wrong with you? You look as if you got ran over by a car." Aki commented to him.  
"Ha ha...You really are an asshole, Aki."  
This was going nowhere. Even if Aki was Rei's best friend there was nothing he could do. This was far beyond his care. Yet Aki wasn't the type to give up. Grabbing Rei's collar he dragged him out of school. Rei couldn't believe it. Punching Aki's side he yelled out," What the hell? We'll get in trouble for leaving school!"  
"Your point is?" smirked Aki," You're having girl troubles, aren't you, Rei?"  
"Well...I...not..."  
He couldn't come up with a good explanation about last night.  
"Here's your chance. Go see her. That's what you want isn't it? To see that one person again? Go on, kid. It'll mend that heart of yours right up again."  
"Aki...." silently spoke Rei to him.  
This was truly his best friend, and he was right. He wanted to see Kai again. After all those years of waiting for him to return, this was the time. He wanted to prove to Kai that he could become a famous singer. Fame, fortune, everything he would own. Rei wanted to prove this because he hoped Kai would return to the band. They'd be able to find the others and start over. With that idea inside his head he ran off to look for him. It was rather stupid because Rei didn't know where he was going. Or if he'd meet Kai at all. He only believed in his heart to guide him.  
Taking a moment to catch his breathe there were two people walking down the street. Rei noticed the silver hair, the sunglasses, and even the height. It was Kai! But the person he had his arm around was...another woman! She was very attractive with long, velvet like black hair and beautiful brown eyes. It was a sudden stab into Rei's heart. Kai with...someone?! Kai never showed emotions of love before, or any attention to girls. But here he was with some woman. Then again he was handsome, and that drew women. Rei still didn't like the idea while he slowly walked foreward reaching his hand out, almost like wanting to reach for Kai. All silence broke out when a loud horn was heard from the car heading towards Rei at high speed. He was so blind when walking that he walked straight into the middle of the street! The car started to come closer and Rei couldn't move. He was going to die.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- We end Ch.2 there! ^^ Will Rei get hit by the car? Who is Kai dating? Why is Kai even in Tokyo? ^^;; Will Rei ever prove to Kai that his dream could come true? Will he even live to see it? You have to wait for Ch.3 to find out! ^^ Lol. Which will be up later on when I have time from school.^^ So be patient, like I always say. Lol.^^ Good fics come to those who wait.^^ 


	3. Rei's Wish

Behold I have a break!! ^^ School gave us a lil vacation and I finally came back from an anime convention! With yaoi manga!!! YAY!! *ahem* Anyways, Ch.3 to Scar-Let Love is now up!! YAY!! Arigato for the reviews too.^^ *bows* Lol. The thoughts of everyone will make this fic more enjoyable.^^ Now on to reading!  
  
Reply to R&R: Rei being saved or killed will be revealed in the chapter.^^ As for Kai's girl you also have to read to find out.^^; Gomen, for the chapters being too short. I'll start to write them longer! ^^ YAY! Last, with the cliffhangers you'll notice I'm that type of writer.^^; I don't know why. I just love ending in cliffhangers at times.~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
I can see through your transparent soul,  
Your heart,  
Your love,  
Would you sell your soul,  
just to feel my love?  
How deep are your feelings?-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
Death..What is it like? Can someone die peaceful? Or is there a price to pay? How do you know if you're heading to Heaven or Hell? Is there even such a place? The numerous questions cannot be answered until some poor soul experiences it. Then, and only then, can they find a clear answer. Problem is would this be Rei's final hours?  
It felt as though time stopped. Rei's heart stopped as he focused his amber eyes on to the car infront. Several people from the sides started to scream out in horror not knowing what would happen. But Rei knew. He was going to die without seeing Kai. Taking the last few seconds to close his eyes a hard body hit against his, making him fall on top of the sidewalk. The car rushed past with an angry driver screaming," Bastard! You want to get killed?" After his rude comment he drove off with his incredible speed.  
Opening his eyes slowly Rei looked up. Red eyes were staring straight into his which started to make him blush.  
"If you're going to commit suicide do it somewhere else, dumbass," said Kai.  
"K-Kai..You...rescued..."  
He couldn't find the courage inside himself to bring the words out. Hot tears ran down his cheeks but a smile still was on his face. Grabbing on to Kai's black jacket, Rei pressed his face into his chest and cried.  
"H-Hey!" Kai called out annoyed to Rei's reaction.  
"Kai!" shouted his date.  
She came running towards him worried about the incident. Before she could speak Rei looked up from Kai's chest to glance at her. It was the same girl from before. The one that Kai was escorting around town. Her cheeks were flushed from all of the shocked and the quick running she did to get to them. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she held them back.  
"Kai, are you okay?" softly asked the girl in an innocent tone.  
"I'm fine..," he simply replied back while trying to push Rei off him, but it was no use.  
Rei had a tight grip on his jacket as he stared at the girl. The loner noticed this and sighed deeply.  
"If you want to know who she is you could ask."  
Rei stood there silently still staring. Another sigh escaped Kai's mouth.  
"Forget it," he turned to the girl," I'm going home,Michiko. There's something I need to settle with this kid. You don't mind, do you?"  
Michiko shook her head side to side," No, I don't mind. Take you for the lovely afternoon, Kai."  
With a simple bow she walked off leaving Kai and Rei together. Ignoring Rei he started to walk to where his car was parked. It stood out compared to all the other cars parked around it. Not by its color, but by how much it cost. Rei's mouth dropped when he saw the stylish car Kai possessed.  
"This is your car?" shouted Rei in amazement.  
A fancy silver Jaguar was the car Kai stopped by. There were no marks on the car that made it different from a brand new one. Everything was in perfect condition making Rei even more amazed. He opened the door to let Rei jump in.  
"Are you going to stand there all day? If you are I won't mind driving alone. Or if you want to commit suicide again maybe I could run over you." he chuckled.  
"You're not funny..."angrily replied Rei back to his rude comment.  
"I didn't intend it to be a joke. Now get in or your loss."  
Happiness filled the boy's heart. He was going to drive with Kai! Not anywhere, but to his house. If he could build up enough courage he could tell his old friend about his hidden secret from years before.  
~*At Kai's Apartment*~  
He walked into his apartment leaving the door opened for Rei to come in. It was a huge place with a great view of the city. Everything seemed elegant but you could tell it had Kai's touch to it. The ambered-eyed boy stared around to get familiar with the place then plotted himself on the couch still looking. He was so busy glazing at the black leather furniture, the white walls, and outside to the view, that he didn't notice Kai taking off his shirt. The outline of his upper body started to make his whole face turn red like an apple. He couldn't stay calm for long, but he noticed a wound by his side.  
Grabbing a wet towel, he pressed it on to his chest and cursed.  
"Damn car...," mumbled Kai still holding the towel against his side wound.  
"Did you get that for saving me?" Rei said with his eyes focused on his feet.  
His cold eyes roamed over to his depressed face.  
"I'm sorry...You should have let me die," tears started to flow back into his eyes," There's no reason for me to live!"  
"Stop saying such crap. With that attitude you won't be able to face life itself."  
Rei lifted his red face," Then let me make it up to you! I'll do anything!"  
"Anything...?" Kai's eyes were still fixed on him as he approached the couch, sat on it, and touched Rei's crying face. "Maybe you re-worded it wrong. You want me to repay you with anything. Something you want. And I know what it is."  
Kai grabbed Rei's shoulder and pushed him down on the couch. He laid close on top to be face-to-face with Rei. His crimson eyes keep staring deep into Rei's and all was silent. Rei was a little scared. What he wanted Kai knew. And what he wanted was something like this.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- We end it there! ^^ Hee hee. Rei and Kai are on the couch together and Kai thinks he knows what Rei wants from him. Oo, bad Rei. Lol. What is it really? Has Kai found out about Rei's feelings? Is this a way to make Rei forget about becoming a singer? You'll just have to find out in Ch.4 of Scar-Let Love! ^^ Which I'll update again as soon as I can. Please, school give me a break. Lol.^^; 


	4. My First Kiss

After weeks I'm back!! Hee hee.^^ Meaning...updates!! YAY!! Sorry, for the long wait.^^; I know people mad at me now. *gets hit with a number of paperfans* @.@ But I finally get a vacation from school! Away from tests, quizzes, boring lectures , and on to fanfic! ^_^ Anyways, arigato to everyone! ^^ I never thought it'd be good, but now I'm going to make it good for everyone! Lol.^^ Anyways, enough of my talking and on to reading! Hee hee.^^ Hope you enjoy. ^^  
  
Replies to R&R: 1) Well, first this fic has been up for some time. There should be a data info thing that tells when I first posted it.^^; Lol. I lack memory too sometimes. 2) Everyone should know by now I'm a cliffhanger writer.^^; Thank KH for that. Because they ruined my curiousity with their cliff hanger preview!@.@ 3) And last, yes. I wonder when someone would say it's like Gravitation. Lol. I did get part of the band idea from the anime. But the other half comes from my friend who said," Hey, wouldn't it be cool if they started a band?" But I'm not going to make the fic like Gravi. I want to keep it original and not copy Maki's brilliant work on it. And I think Yuki does like Shuichi.^^; Or at least I think. If anyone wants to know about Kai liking Rei well you have to wait.^^;; 4) This is coming from me.^^; Lol. If my lyrics sound bad forgive me.^^; I know I can't write songs. ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
Love can end the thread that binds us,  
It can cut through my heart,  
Sorrow,  
Agony,  
Let me cry blood red tears  
To avoid pain.-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
The two were face-to-face. A set of amber eyes stared straight into a pair of crimson ones. This moment would be something Rei would treaure forever. He wanted to see the one he loved for so long. This was the time to speak his feelings. To finally tell Kai how he truly felt towards him. But was Kai about to...give Rei his first kiss?  
Rei's cheeks were colored with a pink blush. Kai's face was so close to his. He could almost feel the kiss, the true essence of love from him. It would be his first kiss and even better, from the one he loved. Smiling, Rei hugged Kai's neck slowly making his lips come to his. Kai quickly grabbed a couch pillow as he placed it between them to stop the kiss.  
"That...wasn't what I meant...I'm not your mother, Rei. You don't need to kiss me, to show how happy you are to see me back."  
Rei's cheeks blushed redder from embarrassment. If Kai didn't want a kiss, then what was he thinking? He didn't want anything else but to feel Kai's lips press against his. Yet it seemed he wouldn't approve it. Instead the singer started to gather up his courage to ask," What was it then...? I mean...What did you think I wanted from you..?"  
Getting off of Rei, the loner sat at the end of the coach and showed him an id card.  
"I found this on the ground near the park. You dropped it..."  
"That's it?" screamed Rei loudly.  
A sly smirk started to appear on Kai's mouth. Did he find out about Rei's feelings? Or was he only playing a joke on him? Either way Rei didn't like it. If he came all of this way just for his school id, then it was a waste. He wanted to spend time with Kai, but it seemed he didn't feel the same way. Looking at the id pic Kai chuckled.  
"You look so different in your picture compared to right now. What'd you do? Cut your hair? It's still messy no matter what you do, kid," he spoke still looking at the id.  
Rei shot an annoyed look at him," Did you drive me all the way here to taunt me? Is that it?"  
A pair of soft hands cupped Rei's chin to bring it close to his face.  
"Oh..were you expecting something else? Tell me, Rei. What did you really want? My love, is that it? You want me to kiss you? To take you into my arms and make you feel endless amounts of pleasure?"  
A deep red shade now appeared on the surface of his cheeks. Love? Kiss? Pleasure? All these words rushed through his head and made him blush. It must have been obvious. Kai really did know. He just was teasing all this time.  
"I...uh...well...," Rei said in a questioned and speechless tone of voice.  
"I was right..."  
Their conversation broke when their lips met. It was a shocking experience for Rei. Even so he eventually grabbed Kai's neck and made the kiss even harder. The two were at it for a minute long then ended when Kai drew back. He ran his hand through his hair still looking at Rei's flushed face.  
"You got what you wanted. Happy?"  
Rei couldn't find the right words to come out of his mouth, instead words like," I...I..uh...it was...," started to come out. The kiss was too short. Rei was happy though, except he wanted it to last longer. Kai's current expression was emotionless. It looked as if he was forced to do it. Rei didn't know for sure if Kai was straight, bi, or gay. There wasn't much proof. He wasn't the type to go asking people out or going on dates. Many girls loved him and adored him for his looks, but still he ignored the crowd of fangirls. A loner must always have his space was something Rei always thought.  
Getting off from the couch, Kai walked over to look out his window.  
"I know you had feelings for me when we were together in the band. Rei...it's over. Forget your childish dream. You will never make it in this cruel world. You're too blind and naive to see it. I did you a favor by the kiss. Now do a favor in return and quit your band."  
"But Kai...." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- There you go! ^^ They kissed! Lol. But Rei still doesn't know if it was for real or a teasing one. You'll just have to find out later on in the chapters if Kai really does love Rei. Now, the other concern. Will Rei really end the band because of what Kai says? He loves him right? So should he take his lover's orders? Rei's in trouble. How he solves it will be in the next chapter.^^ Which will be needing patience to be up.^^ Lol. 


	5. New Surprises

Alright, me back!! ^^ This is the 2nd time I'm writing this. @.@ My comp froze and I have to start the fic again. The power of not saving. Lol.^^;; Anyways, me being back means updates! ^^ I bet some of you are like," Where the hell have you been?!!" I know, and gomen. I have a job now, and that's starting to take away from my time.^^;; Not to mention the upcoming midterms in school. NOOO!!! Other than that I'm back to get this story started again! ^^ Because we left off with Rei's decision. What will he choose? ^^ Hee hee. I love these cliffhangers. I thank everyone for the R&Rs too. I can't believe the number. O.O Amazing. Thankies! ^o^  
  
Replies to R&R's: 1) Biggest one here.^^;; It seems the way Kai is makes him an ass to everyone. Lol. Well, it's his fault for being so stubborn and not wanting to open up. -_-;; 2) Gomen, if I made Rei seem like Kai's toy. I started to notice I'm not staying true to Rei's personality. So new Rei step in! ^^ 3) Rei will never give up his dream! ^^ Oops, that's a spoiler. O.o Erase.^^;; Lol. 4) This is coming from me. Gomen!! I've read over some parts, and I noticed I really am bad with these typos. I'm trying to fix it though.^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The sun peers through the clouds,  
Is the future this clear?  
Am I the holder?  
Or is someone controlling?-(Scar-let Love)  
  
Silence seemed to be following both Kai and Rei around. Everything they engaged in a conversation it ended in silence. Was it Kai's fault? Or was it Rei's? No one was to blame. Kai gave Rei an order. To quit his band, and long life dream. And it wasn't any ordinary person. It was the person he loved, Kai! What bullshit, he thought. He wouldn't give up his dream! He was going to show Kai the reality of what the band wanted before! He wasn't going to give up!  
"Kai!"  
Kai stared at Rei with his cold eyes and expression as if waiting for an answer.  
"I'm going to-!"  
All of the sudden a loud ring came from Rei's cell. Out of all times, why now? He wanted to grab his phone and throw it straight out the window. Until Kai responded to the alarming sound.  
"Looks like your mother is calling you, Rei. Must be passed your bedtime," he smirked.  
"Wh-what the hell? It's three in the afternoon!"  
"Then curfew. I hope you're not skipping school."  
His whole body shook in anger. He wanted to yell out," Ass! Bastard!" to his face. But it was all inside him. Tons of people always wanted to tell Kai that he was a major ass. Acting all high and mighty half the time, then know-it-all next. But he couldn't hold it back. Rei wouldn't fear the punishment. He was going to speak his mind!  
"ASS!!! BASTARD!!!!"  
There he said it! It was so loud that several birds near the window flew away from shock. Not only were the birds shocked, but Kai's cool expression changed to shocked and annoyed. Now Kai would give Rei the respect he needed! He wasn't going to be pushed around anymore! Instead....  
The door shut loudly behind Rei's back. He was kicked out of the apartment for good. Or forever after the little act and attitude. It didn't matter. Joy filled Rei up. He was happy. Then got shot down by remembering he yelled at his lover.  
"Hey Kai!"  
"Get out,asshole! You're nothing but an unwanted sonofabitch!" Kai cried from inside his room.  
"Hey! Who are you calling ass? That was what I called you jackass!"  
"Shut the hell up!! You're nothing but an ungrateful, bastard!! Come back when you're done bad-mouthing, punk!"  
"Bad-mouthing? You're one to talk! I won't come back until you go to an anger management class!"  
"Get out, before I call security!!"  
"They come to the aid of important people! You're not important!"  
"GET OUT!!!!!"  
"Fine..," Rei said kicking the door.  
Their first fight...This relationship wasn't going to well. Rei didn't want it to end like this...He wanted it to be something more, and last. He wanted to be held in Kai's arms. For him to open up his heart. To show the side he never showed anyone else. Then again, what ever did happen to the Kai who used to smile at him? The one who cared? Could the years that passed change him that much? It didn't change Rei. This singer was still the dreamer of the group. Even if it was impossible, his encourgement would be enough for the journey. Thinking everything over, Rei kicked a near-by soda can off the sidewalk and leaned on a brick wall. Sighing heavily at the clear, blue sky, he pondered about the events.  
His cell rang again, but it was on vibrating mode. Picking it up, he saw a text message appear. It was Aki.  
'Rei! Where the hell are you? Is your date that long? Get your ass over here now! Mariah had a fit today when she heard you cut! She threatened to kill us out of the Talent Show! Come here and resolve things! She's your old girlfriend! ~~~Aki~~~  
"What a lame excuse for that jerk," replied Rei.  
He didn't want to face Mariah. It was bad enough when they broke up months ago. She would always scream at his lazy attitude, or dumb dream. It seemed everyone didn't believe his dream would come true. Except for him and Aki. The only band members of Scar-Let Love. No matter what it took, Rei would show everyone. Even the world! That he could become the best! He spun around and noticed a huge poster of Kai in his face. Blinking at it, he wondered if it was a wanted poster for his arrogant attitude. Laughing to himself, he looked at the title. It was a movie poster!  
"What the-?"  
Two girls buying a ticket said," We'd like to see the new movie, Hiwatari-san made."  
Making Rei even more shocked.  
"Kai's an actor?!!!!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Hee hee.^^ We leave it there. Kai's an actor! Amazed? I was thinking about modeling, but actor would make this fic turn into a twist.^^ Lol. Slim chances of him being an actor, then Rei has the same chance of being a singer! ^^ Hee hee. Now that Rei has found out his job, what will happen? How did a loner become an actor in the first place?! @.@ All will be answered. Along with the million other questions.^^ So be patient, and I'll try my best to put up next chapter.^^ 


	6. Opportunity Calls

Woot! Long time, no update.^^;; Lol. But now I finally get a break! Cable is stupid! My comp loses connect!! . And basically work has kept me busy for sometime now, but my hours are now limited. ^^ Lol. So more typing! Yayies~! ^O^ I plan to make my chapters appear every week, or two weeks. Depends. Lol. Plus I have no worries on anything until around late April comes. -_-;; Because I have to start working on a bunch of stuff. Anyways, enough of my blabbing! ^^ Let's get on with the story! Kai's an actor, Rei's a singer. Ooo. The plot thickens. Will Rei still love a cold-hearted actor like him? Hee hee. What will Rei do? What will Kai do? XD Just read on and find out. Lol.  
  
Replies to R&R's: 1) Basically again everyone hates Kai. ^^;;; Boy, am I giving him a new reputation. Fangirls hating him. XD He'll change later on. Just not now.^^;; He's still the stuck-up rich kid he always was even when young. XD Poor Kai. You have our respect. I think. O.o;; 2) Like I said before, everyone who knows the way I write knows I leave cliffhangers. 3) And yes this story will become crazy. Like it isn't already? Lol.^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is it hopeless to dream?  
To love?  
Can I have 3 wishes instead of 1?  
Or is there a price to pay?- (Scar-Let Love)  
  
The beam of lights shined upon two people on stage. Cameras rolled, and several important people stood watching in suspense. The violet-haired woman on stage gripped on to the other person's sleeve.  
"You can't leave me! Don't you love me, Taki? I never stop thinking about you! About us," her soft hands slide from his sleeve to the face of the actor.  
"Please....," a pattern of tears started to fall down her face," Don't you feel the same about this relationship?"  
"Ami...," finally spoke the actor," From the beginning, this relationship didn't mean anything to me."  
"No! That can't be true! I love you!" she held him tightly close to her not waiting to let go," You can't mean that..."  
"I do...You have to forget this life I created for you. Move on and find someone worthy for you. Someone who's not like me."  
"How can I find someone like you? I wanted to help heal those wounds from your past. Is it so hard to accept someone's help? Do you want to be alone?"  
Pulling the girl away slowly he spoke," If it means not hurting anyone, then yes. I don't want to see more people suffer....or feel what I went through. Everyday was pain for me. I grew up knowing what hate and agony were. Love, friendship, those words never came to my mind. Until you came. Yet I can't stay. I have to leave. I'm always the cause for an unhappy future. All I want from you is to leave this path and don't look back. Forget everything..."  
"I'll forget everything, if you leave me one promise," bending over slightly the actress kissed him," Don't forget the touch of my lips upon yours. For it was our first love, and the real thing you could ever feel in your heart."  
"Cut!" cried out the director," That's a wrap. Scene 24 over and done with. Now get the next stage up and going! We don't have all day here!" he barked orders to the crew.  
The blue-haired actor left the stage to his dressing room until someone called out to him.  
"Mr. Hiwatari!" his manager said.  
Walking up to the tired man she started to ramble on about the scene.  
"You did great! As always. We knew you had raw talent!"  
"If you call that cheap shot talent," said Kai still stalking to his dressing room with a towel around his neck.  
"Stop being so hard on yourself. This was our new break!" the manager clapped her hands together with stars flashing in her eyes.  
"But a love story. Of all the crap out there you placed me in a damn romance flick!" a sigh came from his mouth.  
"Stop your complaining. For a good-looking male as yourself you need some love in your life. Or how else would you have so many fans?"  
Opening the gold colored door to his right he walked in, but said one quick phrase.  
"I regret hearing that," sarcastically Kai said then slammed the door.  
--Back to Rei--  
Sitting on the school bench Rei was in a muse. He couldn't stop thinking about that poster, the movie, and Kai being an actor! Of all things! Could this guy even act? It'd take a year to see him break a smile! Or maybe he forgot how to. Still, Rei sighed eating his lil bento box he bought from a store.  
"Rei, what's up with ya? Did the chick dump you already?" called Aki from the back of the bench.  
The cat boy didn't answer to his question for he was still in his own world. Until Mariah came over with a banner and tossed it on to his lap.  
"Rei! Wake up and listen to me! You and Aki have to start getting ready for the Talent Show! It's in two days, you asshole! Now stop sitting there like some idiot and get your act together!"  
From all the horrible shrieking Rei finally jumped out of the bench to land on the floor.  
"I'm doing you two bastards a favor! If you don't do anything for the show I will kick you out! Now get with it, before I lose it!" with those few screams she stomped out into the school.  
"I wonder what's got her? Should I have told her you were meeting other people?" asked Aki in confusion.  
"Shut up, Aki...I don't want to hear it..." Rei forced out in an annoyed voice.  
Two beautiful cheerleaders passed by Aki which triggered him to rush over and ask them on a date.  
"Hey, you lovely ladies. Forgive me. I haven't seen flowers like you roaming around the school. So how about we get to know each other?" he smirked.  
The two girls giggled.  
"Sorry. Practice is done, so we're heading over to the signing." said one with long,curly,blue hair.  
"Signing? What you read books?" Aki asked while thinking about his chances.  
"No. Mainly boys wouldn't care about this, but the famous actor, Mr. Hiwatari will be doing a signing for his new movie after his interview." spoke the other cheerleader who happened to be the hyper one with blonde pigtails.  
From that one word Rei got up and stepped infront of the girls.  
"Kai?! Kai Hiwatari?! That bastard!?" he yelled.  
The three stared at Rei confused. Maybe Rei did hate actors that much. The main reason was he still remembered about the lil argument they both had at his apartment. Now he wanted to face him again.  
"Uh...yeah. But he's no bastard. Doesn't matter. If you're so uptight about this guy maybe you should go to the signing yourself."  
"I will! I want to meet Kai again! I'll tell him it's not right to kick me out!"  
Back at the studio Kai sneezed.  
"Do you have a cold, Mr. Hiwatari," asked the actress known as Sakura.  
"No...Someone must be talking about me..Alas, I'm heading to the Fuji TV studio for my interview."  
Walking out of the studio he didn't know who'd be waiting there for him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Lol! Kai's having an interview and signing, while Rei's off to there now.^^;;; Interesting turn of events. Not only that I know my lil romance skit was corny. I can't write movies.^^;;; Gomen. Still, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next chapter I hope to have up soon, since soon this will be the.....TALENT SHOW!!!! Hee hee.^^ Finally everyone will get to see Rei and Aki sing in their band. Along with someone from the past who might show up. ^-^ But that's later on. Until then.^^ Lol. 


	7. Reality Behind Love

Alright. First off, everyone gets to choose an item to throw at me. ;;; I promised I'd update like every week or two, and it's been what? A month? Or two? ;;; Gomen!!! I never get the time to sit down and write it through. But now school as ended and I FINALLY came back from AnimeNext 2004. So me ready! Also me out of school so NOW I'll be able to update more! . Anyways! Now the setting is Rei going off to a signing by Kai! XD Which everyone likes to call the, "bitch," in reviews. ;; He'll lighten up in further chapters. After all this fic is just beginning. .  
  
Replies to R&Rs: 1) I know cliffs evil. ; But mangas are like that too. XD Everyone knows me as either the cliffhanger writer, or emotional writer. It all depends on mood. ; 2) Yes! Kai would make one hot actor. X3 We should request this to doujinshi ppl! It could happen. ;; 3)For the last time, yes this is similar to Gravitation. Only because I got the idea when reading Gravi and an idea off a friend. Friend says why not the BladeBreakers make a band? Me reading Gravi and think over ReiXKai, and this story idea grows. So yes it's similar, but it's not exactly like the series. It has it's own unique qualities in it. So if you want to see it as a GraviXBeyblade crossover, go ahead. ; But Yuki was a author, Kai is an actor, Shuichi wanted to be a singer, Kai and Rei were already singers. So lil bits and parts are unique. 4) Happy ending? You mean happy ending at the end of this fic once it's done, which I have no idea when my ideas will end. . Or when the chapters end? Mimi   
Where can I find happiness once alone?  
Will you be there with me?  
Embrace me with your wings,  
and kiss me.-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
The sun rays shined upon Rei' s amber eyes, creating a gold color to them. The color suited his face filled with a smile and his heart singing with joy. He was going to the interview Kai would attend. Once there, he'd yell out all of his anger from the short incident before. No one kicks out Rei Kon! Not even the great Kai Hiwatari himself! Then again, this would be a first for Rei. In the past the two would pretend to be close, but neither talked to one another. It was always silence or staring. How could Rei yell at someone he used to call the Team Leader? Or even worse, the person he loved? Trying to ponder up a new approach, he could still hear his friend Aki talking to the two cheerleaders.  
"So tell me ladies, what's so great about this guy? What's his name? Ki? Kun?" questioned Aki looking dazed.  
"His name is Kai Hiwatari!" yelled one cheerleader," He's been seen in many award winning movies. Not to mention he's major hot. Such a beautiful and talented man must be the way we picture him off the screen."  
"Yeah...whatever," spitted Aki," He's a major ass, that's what he'd probably be."  
"That's right! A major ass who can't respect anyone!" Rei turned to face the three," All he cares about is himself. Doesn't he care about m-!"  
"We're here!" yelled out the blue haired cheerleader.  
Outside the Fuji TV Studio was a massive crowd of screaming fangirls for the signing.  
"Kai Hiwatari!"  
"It's him!"  
"Oh, my god! Can you sign my shirt!"  
"I want a piece of his hair!"  
Were just several cries from the girls. Rei didn't know if he was suppose to be amazed, angry, or jealous. Aki didn't pay attention to any of the action. The only words that escaped his mouth were," What an asshole." Placing his hand over Rei's shoulder he told him to leave.  
"Aki, go without me. I have something to settle here."  
"Huh?" he blinked then smirked," Oh, I get it. Come here to get an autograph for that lucky girl of yours?"  
"You could say that...," he silently mumbled back.  
Forgetting about Rei, Aki waved goodbye then left. He didn't want to interfere with what Rei had to do, all he knew was that it was important to his best friend. The two cheerleaders suddenly disappeared into the crowd of girls leaving Rei on the sidewalk waiting to gather up his courage. His eyes shook, his heart pounded, and he couldn't find his voice in the loud crowd. Suddenly he noticed that to another side of the studio was a glass window that peered into the interview. Standing inside was Kai!  
Inside  
"So tell us, Mr. Hiwatari. What's it like being a famous actor here in Japan?" curiously asked the girl reporter.  
Opening his piercing red eyes, Kai looked at her to respond.  
"At first I didn't think I was going to become this famous. But if it creates a better name for myself, I'll go along with it." he smirked.  
"Very interesting. Is it true that you just returned from America a couple of days ago? Why come back to Japan? Is there something here for you? Or maybe someone?"  
No words came from Kai's mouth, even though it was slightly opened. Instead he got up from his seat to walk off.  
"I think you ask too many questions. So I'll leave that one for you to answer..," he pushed his hair back as it brushed against his eyes," Why I came back is no one's business, but mine..."  
The reporter stood their shocked by the reaction Kai gave her. He was hiding something that he wanted no one to know about. But what the something was only he knew. When the time was right, he'd say why he returned to Japan. Just now....wasn't that right moment.  
With his hands in his pocket, Kai headed towards the door where he'd start the signing. Before he could reach the door, he stopped short with a shocked expression. Outside the window was Rei looking straight at him. Rei's eyes always were innocent and shined with ambition. All Kai did was narrow his eyes, turn away, and walk to the exit.  
"Forget about my signing," he told his manager," I have more important things to do."  
"But Mr. Hiwatari!" called his manager.  
Before she could grab his arm he exited through the side door. Several girls caught a glimpse of him and ran to get his autograph when several bodyguards stopped them short. Rei quickly ran towards Kai, and pushed through the crowd to see him.  
'Kai....Why are you ignoring me? Don't I mean anything to you? Were we really....just friends?'  
He pushed harder to get to the front and see Kai once more.  
'Why did I really come back to Japan? Everyone thinks it's because of the new movie I needed to shoot. But the real reason is...,' he looked straight into Rei's eye when he saw him in the crowd.  
"Rei...," he mouthed," Go away...The real reason I came back to Japan was to tell you....that we weren't anything. I don't love you."  
The whole phrase was mouthed without speaking, but Rei knew what he meant. It hit him so hard, that a tear fell down his cheek.  
"Kai...."  
"Move it!" cried a fangirl and pushed Rei away from the crowd to the floor.  
Before he was pushed down the last thing he saw was Kai walking away from him. The person he cared for finally came back to Japan..., but only to tell him that they weren't lovers. Rei couldn't force himself up from the floor since his whole body hurt from the pain of heartache. And to make it worse the person viewing the whole thing from the side was his best friend, Aki.  
'Rei, you fool," he said to himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Behold! The answer of why Kai came back to Japan! Rather harsh, the way I had Kai do that lil stunt. ;; And making it worse is Aki finally found out the main reason for Rei's weird actions. Will Aki help Rei out? Does Rei still love Kai? And is everything Kai said really true? You just have to wait till the nest chapter to find out! I'll update in a week from today! For this fic is soo much fun to end unfinished. . Lol. 


	8. More Than Just Friends

Woo! XD I made it within time period! Lol. Around two weeks have passed so me gonna update. Lol. I've been so busy getting hyper over my next con, Otakon! But I have to update!! XD Lol. After reading yaoi fics, I'm inspired. . Now back to this fic! We left off with Kai telling Rei he came back to Japan to tell him he doesn't love him. Our young hero is now in tears while his best friend, Aki happens to see it all. What will happen next? Just read to find out! XD Lol. This fic is so much fun to write. .  
  
Replies to R& R's: 1) I finally am continuing! XD Lol. Everyone be happy. . Whee! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
Let my heart wonder into the dark,  
I don't need it anymore.  
Let your arms embrace me,  
do we still have to play silly game?-(Scar-Let Love)  
  
After the short incident, Rei never was himself again. The Talent Show was one day away and there was no practice, no music, nothing. It's as if Rei gave up all hope in his career of becoming a singer when Kai said those words to him. The words that would bind his heart in chains forever. A single phrase of heartache.  
Aki was starting to worry about his best friend. Nibbling on a pocky stick, glancing out the window, and dazed, Aki started to re-think about the whole event yesterday.  
'That asshole. No, should I be saying that to Rei or to Kai? Whoever. They're both asses. Rei, you damn idiot. You fell in love with Kai years ago, and because he comes back you go crazy and try to win him back. Haven't you learned anything?' he sighed at the heavy thought on his mind.  
Rei was his best friend. The day Rei got transferred into a new school, Aki couldn't stop bothering him. He was always quiet and deep in thought, that was until Aki managed to change it all. During the couple of years together he made the old memory of Kai go away. He wouldn't fell in love again, or remember about it. But one day it all went wrong. Rei did start to remember, and he didn't want to forget....His best friend was always there for him. Aki always helped him out in any situation, so why couldn't they be something more? Why couldn't they be-? The whole thought was stopped by a huge fist breaking a desk in half next to Aki.  
"AKI!!!!! When the hell are you two going to get off your lazy asses and work for your damn career!? You stupid asshole! I should have killed both of you on day one! Now you're going to ruin this whole show I've been working on for months!! You....you....BASTARD!!!!!" cried out Mariah who drew everyone's attention in the classroom.  
As if the pink-haired girl wasn't anger enough. Her face was turned red from all the anger she wanted to throw out at him.  
"Calm down, Mariah," he said calmly," Rei hasn't been doing too well lately-"  
"As if I care! Rei never does well! He's always been lazy!"  
"He's not being lazy this time....It's a matter of depression.."  
"If he's so depressed I don't care! Maybe it'd do us all good if he happened to make that depression lead him to dying!"  
Aki rapidly stood up and smacked her," Shut your fucking mouth, you bitch! You call yourself Rei's old girlfriend when you don't even pay attention to him!? Is the Talent Show more important to you than he is?! He's not himself! Give him sometime to recover! Or are you too stuck-up to even give him that!!?"  
"Aki...," mumbled Rei at the foot of the door watching the event.  
His eyes widened in shock," Rei...."  
"Stop trying to protect me....No. Stop trying to pity me," his voice changed into rage then left the classroom stomping down the hallway.  
"No, Rei! Stop trying to run away!" yelled Aki who started to chase after him.  
Mariah just sat on the ground shocked about the slap she just received. Maybe she was thinking too much about herself. The Talent Show was the thing on her mind, not Rei, or Aki, not even herself.  
"Aki...thank you..," she quietly said to herself in a low voice.  
Rei rushed out of the classroom, down the stairs, and out of the school grounds into the rain.  
"Rei! Stop! Wait up!" yelled Aki.  
"Leave me alone!" replied Rei.  
Rushing up to his side, Aki managed to grab his shoulder, and push him against the nearest wall.  
"No! I won't leave you alone!"  
Aki's face was close to Rei's and he couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes. They were always mysterious to him, because they never reflected what Aki was always thinking. But Rei's amber eyes were filled with fear and pain. The event wouldn't leave his mind and he just wanted everything to end.  
"Aki...Leave me alone. I...I don't want to even be here. I don't even want to live. Why was I born?" Rei started to drop down into depression thinking about Kai.  
"Shut up...What kind of lead singer says that about himself?" small droplets of rain started to fall down his hair and on to Rei's face.  
"I don't deserve to be the lead singer, Aki. I don't deserve anything. I always keep receiving the same punishment. Someone I loved left my life once, and now again. I can't take it. I don't want to be hurt again....I just wanted to be with them. With the person I love the most." Rei gripped on to Aki's school shirt and started to kneel down on to the concrete. Aki kneeled down too.  
"Rei...listen to me. Just because of one major incident between you and Kai isn't going to cut it. You have to gain your confidence again. I don't want to see you hurt like this...."  
Almost breaking into tears Rei stopped to look at Aki's face again," How....how did you know? How did you know I love Kai?"  
Aki frowned slightly and his eyes changed to a sad look," Reason why is....Rei I won't lose you to anyone! I don't want anyone to hurt you! Not even Kai! You may have loved him before, but you're not going to love him again! Because....because...," Aki stopped.  
Now it was Rei's turn for his eyes to widen," Aki...you lo-"  
Before he could say another word, Aki's lips touched Rei's to create a strong kiss between the two friends.  
'Aki...no. You can't love me. No..,' Rei said in his mind.  
The thoughts of Kai started to disappear, the event of yesterday, his dream, and his world all went black. The rain continued to fall, and in a small puddle Rei's body lay motionless because he had fainted. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
Okay....Everyone can kill me!!! X.x I don't know where my mind was going when I was writing this, it wondered off topic and lead to this! Don't hurt me! T.T I just wanted to add a lil more excitement into the story and more pairings. Making it even more yaoi. XD Lol. Well, shonen-ai, but same difference. Oh, forgive me. Now that Aki finally showed Rei his feelings, how will our singer take it? Will he accepted Aki's feelings of love, or reject them so he could go back to Kai(who doesn't love him). Hm...tough. You'll all find out in a week or two from today. XD Lol. Plus coming really really soon will be a new shock to Rei when his other old time friend comes back to Tokyo, Japan. wink wink Lol. 


End file.
